User blog:Awyman13/Battlefield Hardline 1.1 Patch Notes Revealed
Visceral is looking to releases a bunch of changes to Battlefield Hardline in the upcoming 1.1 Patch. It address bug fixes and balancing and most importantly a huge nerf to The American Dream couch. See details below. American Dream Nerf Details The patch will reduce the effectiveness of the multiplayer shooter's deadly couch Easter egg. Apparently, the couch was actually proving to be reliably useful to some players, and not a throwaway joke vehicle as Visceral had intended. "Couch health reduced and repair rate decreased to a miniscule amount, making the Couch the one-off it was intended." The couch spawns in one of several different locations, but only a single time per round--once it's been destroyed, it's gone until the next game begins. However, it can be repaired. Misc *Fixed a server crash in Rescue *Increased the character limit in the MapList to support up to 150 maps in a rotation *You can now set the time limit to 0 and it disables the time limit instead of instantly ending the round in Blood Money *Various fixes for server crashes with rental servers (multiple issues addressed) *Fix for the timer in Conquest freezing when the user set the time limit higher than 800 *Fix for MP squad join issue where after the squad leader gets disconnected, a new leader cannot kick members or disband *Fix for the patch awarded in released game for reaching Rank 10 in the Beta *Fix for Derailed Levolution where players were teleported to origin of Point B and killed in some circumstances *Fix for crash if the UI is disabled in the .cfg file *Fix for Bloodmoney exploit in HH where players could access the money pile through the floor/roof *Fix on XB1 for players using invite/join on friend after Quickmatching *Fix for the Uzi’s weapon license cost, setting it to the correct value of $50,000 *Fix for X360 players being unable to invite friends while playing Rescue *Fix for a rare crash in the Customize screen *All platforms, miscellaneous low frequency crash fixes Game Changes Visceral is also changing the game in some minor ways to balance weapons and overall gameplay. This could dramatically impact your load-outs and your personal strategy. There are no changes for shotgun, breaching charges or assault rifles in Hotwire mode. *Conquest tickets increased (CQL 999, CQS 600) *Greatly decreased nearby bullet impact flinch; your aimpoint will not shift from rounds striking the environment near you *Fixed some issues with FLIR/IRNV *RPG reduced to 1 ammo from back of cars, with smaller explosion radius overall thus requiring more skill to use effectively *TDM friendzones have been adjusted for better spawning *Rescue / Crosshair exploit where players could skip the round start time by hitting START or ESC has been fixed *Couch health reduced and repair rate decreased to a miniscule amount, making the Couch the one-off it was intended *Player should no longer Quickmatch into servers with unsupported numbers of players *K10: Reduce max damage to 33 and min damage to 8 *Saiga and PTR: reduce recoil to bring more in line with Cop faction DMRs *HCAR and HK51: reduce recoil to bring more in line with SCAR-H and SA-58 *.410 Jury: Increase damage per pellet to become more effective *FMG-9: increase damage per round to 25 and push out falloff start range to make these weapons more effective *Battlerifle min damage increased to 25 across the board *AKM min damage reduced to 24 Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:News Blog